1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of alkoxyalkanoic acids by the oxidation of the corresponding alcohols using a catalyst comprising platinum supported on a macroreticular, cross-linked polystyrene resin.
2. Background
Alkoxyalkanoic acids find use as anionic detergents. These acids being composed of only the elements C, H and O do not pose the environmental problems that other detergents containing heteroatoms such as N, S, and P pose. Commercially, the alkoxyalkanoic acids are prepared in a two-step process of first reacting an alkoxyalkanol with sodium and then reacting the resultant ethoxide with the sodium salt of chloracetic acid. A one-step process avoiding the use of chloracetic acid and providing a NaCl free product would be of significant commercial interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,858, issued Sept. 19, 1967, generally discloses the use of supported platinum catalysts to oxidize alkoxyalkanoic to the acids. This process, however, is carried out in the presence of excess base. The presence of added base creates problems of excess by-product make and product purification. A commercial process avoiding the addition of base is highly desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,873, issued Dec. 30, 1975 discloses a process for converting polyethylene glycols to dicarboxylic acids using a platinum on carbon catalyst.